


The 5 Times Mark Kissed Jack and the 1 Time Jack Kissed Mark

by destielkills



Series: 5 Times Series [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielkills/pseuds/destielkills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 5 times Mark kissed Jack...and the one time Jack kissed Mark</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5 Times Mark Kissed Jack and the 1 Time Jack Kissed Mark

**Author's Note:**

> i am total septiplier trash im sorry

The first time Mark kisses Jack is at PAX East. They're in Mark's hotel room with Wade and Yami. Wade had just called Mark a chicken shit for refusing to kiss Jack on a dare (they may or may not have been _slightly_ drunk). After several moments of teasing, Mark launches himself across the room and plants a wet kiss right on Jack's lips, pulling away with a loud smack. Jack's stomach flips and ascends into his throat, making it hard to breath. Wade and Yami laugh and they resume their evening of talking and drinking.

 

The second time Mark kisses Jack it's a joke for a collab they film at PAX Prime. Mark teases Jack after the Irishman confesses that he misses kissing his girlfriend. Mark pretends to try to kiss him and Jack pushes him away, laughing, until he makes the mistake of turning to look at Mark right as he leans forward, his lips puckered. They meet in the middle, but neither of them pull away. They sit there, kissing chastely until an explosion in the game pulls them out of the trance. They return to the game as if nothing ever happened. The video never gets uploaded.

 

The third time Mark kisses Jack he's drunk. He'd spent weeks agonizing over his feelings for the Irishman and decided he needed to figure it out in person. He pre-films a week's worth of videos so his fans will never know he's gone. He spends the plane ride drinking and worrying, unable to sit still due to his nerves. By the time his taxi pulls up at Jack's apartment he's three sheets to the wind. Jack opens his door, confusion evident on his face, but Mark is against him in an instant, kissing him feverishly. Jack doesn't pull away, but he doesn't respond either.

"I'm sorry Mark," he says when Mark pulls away, closing the door before Mark can say anything. Mark cuts his trip short and spends the rest of his 'vacation' alone, drunk and depressed.

 

The fourth time Mark kisses Jack it isn't really Jack, but that's who Mark imagines he's kissing instead of some random guy he met at a bar. He'd hoped some experimentation could shed some light on the whole situation, but it just makes him more confused. The only way he can get through it is to imagine it's Jack under his lips and finger tips, but even then it just feels _wrong._ The soft, smooth lines of this man's flesh don't match Jack's hard, stubbly edges and he smells like stale cigarettes. He gives up trying to define himself. He doesn't want men or women. He wants Jack.

 

The fifth time Mark kisses Jack it's just a small peck on the cheek when they meet at the airport for Indy Popcon. It's just a small reminder of Mark's feelings, innocently shy and he pulls away quickly. His cheeks are faintly pink and his knuckles are white from nervously gripping the strap of his duffel bag. His heart pounds heavily in his chest as he waits for Jack to respond.

 

The one time Jack kisses Mark, Mark had just pulled away. His cheek still burns where Marks lips pressed hotly against the flesh and he thinks Mark's nervous blush is adorably endearing. He sets down his carry-on and cups Mark's face before leaning in and pressing their lips together. Mark gasps in surprised but Jack just rubs his thumb across Mark's cheek and deepens the kiss.

When they part Mark looks at him, confused. "What about your girlfriend?" he wonders, looking into Jack's brilliant eyes.

"Ex-girlfriend," Jack replied. "And we have her blessing."

Mark's eyes widen before a grin splits across his face. "Really?" he laughs happily.

Jack nods, returning Mark's grin." Really."

Mark launches himself at Jack again and they get lost in the kiss, barely noticing the crowd of impatient passengers glaring at them as they pass. Eventually Jack pulls away, looking at Mark worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

"The shippers are literally going to explode when they find out."


End file.
